Big Time Babies
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: the big time rush guys are having a kids wooo!, what will hapen to there world tour and realtionships? read to find out. please! :-
1. Chapter 1

Big time babies

Chapter 1 BIG NEWS!

It was 11 am in the morning Camille was folding laundry inn her and Logan's room, they lived together for a few years (I don't rally now ok I'm to lazy to think sorry) they lived in a condo (a fancy apartment if nobody knows what it is) not to far from rouque record, it had four rooms, five bathrooms, a medium size kitchen and living room. Wile Camille was sitting on her and Logan's bed, doing some laundry she felt something inside of her stomach moving she then let it go and went back folding the laundry she then again felt woozy and had fainted onto the bed…..

3 hours later

Logan came home early, because of Gustavo and Kelly had to go to a meeting in Japan where the company's owner is, and so did griffon go to, so far Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos they had 3 weeks off of singing and dancing. As for Logan close the door and went upstairs to the master bedroom, to see if Camille was awake so they can spend some time together, when he reached the bed room and had open the door and saw his wife laying on the bed, seeing her brown hair on her face, laying on her side of the bed and pieces of clothing in her hands. Logan went up to her, to see if was okay, he started to call her name a couple of times and lightly shaking her till he felt her move, he waited a second and felt her move her shoulders, he looked at her face and seeing her eyes gently and moving up slowly and saw her husband

"Hey logie, I thought you were at rehearsal' Camille said sitting up right next to Logan pushing her hair out of her face.

"Well we got 3 weeks off cause, of Gustavo, Kelly and griffon had to go to Japan for a meeting so I came home early to spend so time with you is that okay" Logan question to her and also starting to get worried about her.

"Sure Logan I likkkahhhh" she said suddenly felt pain in her stomach and had wince as the pain came.

"Camille is you okay" Logan reacted of how she felt.

"I don't know Logan" she said as the pain had gone more past to the hurt to extremely pain full "ok that's it Camille I'm taking you to the doctor, were your pain or not" he said standing up and helped Camille up and let Logan put on his shoes and left for the doctor.

Kendall & Jo

"Hey jo I'm home, where are you" Kendall said as he open the door to his mansion that was a one story and had a big backyard with a pool the structure of the house had five bedrooms one for him and his girlfriend Jo and the other for his mom, that also lived with him it was great to have her hear with them, his house also had four bathrooms and a large size living, dining and kitchen. As he reached to the master bedroom to surprise Jo that wasn't in the room he looked around and saw the bathroom door was open, he then walked over to it and saw Jo sitting on the bathroom counter, I then walk in and saw her face she looked up and smiled to see me.

"Hey Kendall I thought you were going to be coming home late" she said getting off of the counter.

"we had changed plans, 3 weeks off of working my but off what you got there" he said putting his arm around her waist and looked at the item that was on the counter Jo then froze little" J you know you can tell me anything"

"ok" she said taking a deep breath and swallow hard and continue " I'm I'm pregnant" she said grabbing the item and holding the test that had s pulse sign, she was scared of how was he going to react she then found herself in the air in Kendall's strong arms she knew what his mood was.

"Jo, I'm glad that you're pregnant" he said to me as he putted me down and holding me.

"Im glad that your happy Kendall, come on lets go celebrate" I said leaving the bathroom but was stopped by Kendall, he turn me around till we were face to face.

"Not today Mrs. Knight you have to rest today and besides Carlos and Stephanie, Rachel and James are coming over" he said putting my forehead on mine, we locked eyes to each other I need to blush for some reason but I didn't now why I just looked at him and smiled.

"Ok Mr. Knight I'll rest, but if you take a nap with me deal" she said to him never taking her eyes off of him.

"Deal shall we" he said to her acting like a gentleman to her.

"We shall" she said walking but then started to run and knew that she was getting chase by her boyfriend.

Carlos & Stephanie

"Marcos come on now sweetie don't cry now, mommy is here" she said trying to calm the little crying baby down as I walked back and forth

"Ma'am would you like me to put Marcos to sleep while you get some rest, remember you just got out of the hospital" just two days ago of giving birth to Marcos my little boy Carlos was so excited of having a baby I could never picked a sweet, loving and caring man on earth.

""okay I'll go rest but bring him when he is asleep" she said passing the baby to the nanny, she then went to the master bedroom it was not to big or small it was painted champagne on the walls it matched everything in the bedroom, we had a small mansion there were 4 bedrooms plus this one and three bathrooms and a medium size kitchen, dining and living room, once I had enter the room she jumped on the bed and went to her side of the bed she can feel some of the pain coming back, she closed her eyes and went to sleep, but felt something warm around her waist she then knew it was Carlos, then spoke something funny to him.

"Hola senor Carlos" she began acting in one of her movies that she directed.

"hola la fea mas bea" Carlos said with a smile and knew what he was she was doing to him, he then felt her sit up as fast then you can poke a stick at.(got it from bindi the jungle girl show to bad no more episodes : ( )

"CARLOS ROBERTO GRACIA WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME" she said turning her face to him with so much anger that boiled up.

"the beauty, but not the ugly besides what I say doesn't matter you're the most beautiful woman I ever lay my eyes on" he said as he slowly and carefully as his hand brush off some of my hair off my cheek I tried not to blush as hard as I can, he chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips but, was over because we heard a knock on the door twice Carlos pulled away and said "come in".

"Mr. and Mrs. Garcia I hope I didn't disturb your time" the Latino nanny said opening the door a little to show her head.

"No you didn't disturb us we were just talking" she said to the nanny.

"Oh and your son Marcos is asleep now, would you like me to bring him to you" the nanny asked to Stephanie of what she requested early.

"yes please bring him ' she said to her, the nanny came in very quietly to make sure she wouldn't wake up the little boy that was resting she then gently put him into her arms and left the room and closed the door.

"You know what the greatest thing happen to me is" Carlos said gently stroking his son's forehead.

"Is it that was coming over to see Jo and Kendall and that they going to have a barbeque "she said of what they were going to do toady?

"Maybe but that's not it "he said

"Then tell me" I begged

"It s you and Marcos, that's the best thing that ever wanted in my life" he said kissing my forehead we both heard a soft baby cry, we look down and knew Marcos was awake he wiggle his body a little, his eyes were half open his face was so beautiful.

James & Rachel

As James came into his house from roucque records, he dropped his keys and hat and went up to his bedroom to relax with his girlfriend, Rachel the key that makes his days wonderful as ever as he went up the stairs, he lived in a 3 story mansion it had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, a living room that was medium size and a large size when reached to his secret passage way he open the door that lead to the bathroom he then pass his big mirror but then went back to it and saw the horror of it he scream like a girl as usual that made Rachel wake up, and went to the bathroom as fast as she can and stopped and saw James looking at himself, she smiled at him.

"James is you okay"

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU "he yelled at me.

"James you're screaming at me because of your hair" I said trying to calm him down.

"IM SCREAMING CAUSE YOU THINK MY HAIR MEANS NOTHING" he screaming at me again I felt like slapping his face, because he was going insane I knew what I had to do I went to the sink and open James safe and grab a piece of black plastic that was grave 'James' I went to the toilet he looked at me in horror his eyes widen at me I was dangling it hr dropped to his knees and said.

"Please Rachel please don't drop it I'm sorry I'm so sorry for yelling at you just please don't do it "he said with a puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I forgive you but, don't yell at me again if you do I'm leaving you for good, I'm tired of you yelling about your looks James your getting older now your 19 years old for crying out loud, you know things will change for us okay your doing this so you can stay hot to me and your fans, James your to fine so please stop doing this to your self" I said to him, he looked at me and smiled and went up and hugged me an I hugged back he looked at me and leaned down to kiss me and planted a sweat soft kiss on me I smiled and whisper to his ear "that's better your comb" he grab it an toss it to the wall "you woke up its time for your relaxation" he kiss me again I know what he was about to do.

Camille and Logan

"Okay Mrs. Mitchell the results have shown" the doctor said as he came into the room with a clipboard.

"What's wrong with her doctor" Logan said.

"Well this is great news congratulation Camille Mitchell your having a baby" he said to Camille and Logan they were surprise for Logan his mouth dropped, he was happy that Camille was going to have his baby.

this is my first btr story so go easy on me and check out my poll see you soon leave me some good reveiws!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kendall & Jo pov

Sorry guys I had to see if my sis will let me use her labtop for this story, anyway my bday is coming up on Feb. 13, and if you review this story, I be happy and do a little surprise for your readers.

I don't own big time rush: (

"so Kendall what you want to do now" jo said facing her boyfriend with a smile as they lay on the bed that still wasn't made, that Kendall chase her to.(and fyw there not naked if you thought they were)

"Well I'm going to make a phone call to Carlos that was coming over to his house for a barbeque and while I do that you keep resting" I said sitting up position.

"oh come on Kendall don't worry about me resting, ok all I just want to do is relax and be happy that I'm having a baby and keep doing the stuff I do in my life" she said putting her head on my chest, she try to make sure that she was going to be okay.

"Jo pleases, I want you and the baby to be safe" I said to her she knew the baby is in her, I knew she was going to work tomorrow she was an actress after all with a gifted talent.

"Okay Kendall but let's make a deal "she said giving up but wanted to do a deal "when I become 3 months pregnant, ill stop working and ask the director or producer to replace my part in the show and stay here at the mansion and rest while you do your shows and rehearsals, and we can spend some time together and for you to stop worrying about me deal"

"Ok deal and you texted Katie yet about the news" I asked her looking down at her at her eyes.

"Ya before you came home "she answer and pulled away and got up off the and went to the bathroom.

"Well have fun relaxing, I'll go inside of my mom's room" I said leaving the room and walking to my mom's I knocked 2 times and waited till she open it and saw my mom.

"hey Kendall why aren't you at rehearsals today "she question her son opening the door more, for her son to come in as Kendall went in to her room, Mrs. Knight room was painted royal red and lavender paint on the walls the color matched everything in this room, as we both went to her sofa to sit down.

"Well ya but that's not the point" I answer to her and changed the subject but saw his mom in a very concern.

"Then what is it Kendall I'm starting to get worry" she said getting more in the moment, Kendall then calmed her down with the news.

"Mom mom nothings wrong and I have great news to tell you" I said calming her down she was calm now, I took a deep breath and continue "mom you're going to be a grandmother, Jo's pregnant "

"Oh Kendall I'm so happy for you and Jo" She said hugging me and with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me too mom, anything should I know about when she has the baby" I ask her.

"don't worry Kendall ill help you two through it, make sure she have plenty of rest and her cravings won't be coming till she is a weeks old, same thing for her hormones, okay ask Carlos he's a dad already he may give you some tips" my mom said giving me some information about it and mentioning Carlos my best friend, everybody knew he was a dad and Stephanie was out of the hospital and had their son, I got up and said "thanks mom" and left the room and went to the hallway, I pull out my cell and dialed a number I waited till I heard a 'hello'.

so thats the second chapter hope you like it i had to rush this story cause my sister sorry if i mess it up, anyway if you read and review, this story you just gaveme a birthday gift well gtg see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Logan and Camille

When me and Camille arrived to our place there was silence, the doctor said she was 5 weeks pregnant and we just found out, Camille sat on the sofa I sat next to her more silence came in the room I then couldn't' take it anymore.

"Camille don't be sad I'm happy that you're pregnant, please don't be like this, so please stop being hard for yourself "I begged her I hold her hand she smile at me.

"Logan I'm not sad just really surprised I'm 5 weeks and didn't know, I was having one I mean-my stomach isn't big like a regular one should be it looks so different" she said it was true she wasn't that big the doctor said she had a different pregnancy her stomach will be growing very and will take her 5 month to make her normal.

Don't worry Camille everything will be okay besides were having a baby together" I said reminding her that a new life was inside of her, she smile at me more and gave me a kiss. She got up and walked to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and looks inside and closed it with great force.

"What's wrong with you" I asked her confuse tone looking at her.

"There's nothing good to eat in here" she wined I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Well what you want to eat" I smiled getting up, and walk to her.

"Anything that is cocking in meat something real juicy" she said trying to explain what she wanted to eat.

"Well how about we go out to eat tonight" I said making a great plan tonight as I got my phone up and dialed a restaurant number.

Well this is chapter 3, sorry if its short anyway next Sunday on February 13 is my birthday hope you, review this story see you in next chapter look for me in your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rachel& James pov

I felt the cool breeze coming from the balcony I turn over and saw my Rachel still asleep I stroked her check, she slowly open her eyes and smiled at me I loved how she looked at me her brown eyes watching every move that catches her eye sight her brown very beautiful curly hair that was to her shoulders her tan smooth skin, soft and flawless and her body was so amazing to me I could always put my arms around her waist, I move closer to her till our lips touch, she pull away and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom I heard some noise and groaning I open the door and saw Rachel crouching in front of the toilet her face inside of it, I went up holding back her hair, when she put her head up and press the button to flush and grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth off and got off from the floor.

"You okay babe" I said putting my hand on her forehead seeing if she had a fever.

"I'm okay a little woozy but good enough to move around" she said going to the sink grabbing her toothbrush putting some tooth paste on it and started to brush her teeth, by the time she was done I was outside on our balcony looking out the sky I felt Rachel's arms around my waist I turn to her an began to kiss her again softly, I smiled she smiled back to me.

"You sure your okay we don't have to go see Carlos and Stephanie today" I said making sure was okay.

"James I'm positive okay, just a little morning sickness must be the food we ate the chine's restaurant" she said touching my hair said taking both of her hands into mines, she giggle and toke me inside and close the bathroom door and spend about 30 minutes in the shower together…..

Guess what today .my birthday yay is …! Lol hope you like this story I had to rush again with this story please review this story, I'm only doing this cause I read and review a lot of stories that you people made so I'm doing t to, so I hope you support me and this story let's keep this story in 5th place see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Stephanie & Carlos 4 weeks later

"Wow Stephanie, I can't believe it's been 4 weeks already" Jo said taking a sip of water so did Rachel and Camille.

"I know I can't believe it ether, only one more week till I get back to work" I said looking at my work papers of a new movie that I was pick to direct.

"You told Carlos yet" Camille said to me.

"Not yet, when he comes home ill tell him" I said then heard the baby monitor went off, cause of Marcos woke up I got up and went inside the house and, to the living room and picked up my baby from his little crib carrying thingy (yeah… yeah I said it, and for now on I'm calling it… cause I really don't know the name.. hey it's not my fault okay anyway on with my story) an began to calm him down and cover his head with the blanket and went outside to the patio where my friends were, I sat at my seat, Rachel spoke up.

"How old is Marcos now" she asked me taking a sip of her ice tea.

"14 weeks old now, but he's a bit fussy when he eats and when he's grumpy" ii said tapping lightly on his back.

"Well I can't wait till this baby is out, Logan is very overprotective of me, he's thinking of leaving rehearsals early to be with me" she said rubbing her 3 month baby. (Okay I think I lost count if not…I have no idea sorry)

"Well Kendall is more protective of this; he won't let me do the things I want to do now" Jo complain about how Kendall is.

"I thought you made a deal with him, that when you're in your third month, you get out of work" Camille said remembering what Jo told us on the phone, the other day.

"Yeah but he still saying that, you should rest" she said throwing her head back to the seat; I knew Kendall and Logan were super over protective with Jo and Camille.

"Stephanie can ask you something" Rachel asked me, I turn my attention to her.

"Yeah Rachel what's up" I said

"Well every morning, I throw up and I feel like my body is going big and a high temperature" she said, I look at Jo and Camille they nodded there knowing she is pregnant I turn to her and said "well I think your pregnant Rachel" readjusting my hold on Marcos letting him lay on my chest while he sleep, I uncover his face to show a little light on him.

"You sure?" she said making sure I was right.

"Well we can use a pregnancy test and see if you are or not" I said suggesting a test on her to see if I was...Wait I'm always right well sometimes.

"Well okay I guess we can try that" she said, as the four of us got up and went inside and headed for, me and Carlos bedroom, I handed Marcos to Jo and went to my cabinet under the sink next to Carlos's stuff, I push aside the towels and found a box that I needed, I open it and grabbed another small box and ripped it open and place the other box back to the cabinet and closed it shut, grabbed the test and toss it to Rachel

"You sure about this, what if it turns negative" Rachel said thinking of second thoughts of the test.

"If it does you have to see a doctor to make it official" I answer to her as Jo puts Marcos back into my arms.

"Well okay" she said and went to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Camille and Jo were looking at magazines to past the time; I looked down at my sleeping son I smiled and kiss his forehead.

20 mines later

I heard the door open; I look up and saw Rachel with the test in her hands she had a smiled on her face, which means she was pregnant.

"Rachel does that smiled mean what I think it means" Camille said crossing her finger so did Jo.

"Yes ladies, I'm...I'm pregnant!" Rachel said holding up the test which shows a plus sign on it, I was happy and right that she was going to have a baby.

Once the girls left, Carlos came home from rehearsals for their new world tour, I was disappointed but happy that the boys second world wide tour they were going to be gone for 4 months and be back in December, and they'll be here for the holidays' and spend it with me and our sweet adorable son, I looked down to my somatic it was kind of big now since, I had Marcos, the doctor said I had to lose the baby fat, I place my hand on it.

"Hey Carlos can I ask you something" I called him from the bathroom where I was in.

"Yeah" he said as he was playing with his son, I turn the light off and went to the bedroom and got on the bed sitting next to my two wonderful boys.

"Do you think my stomach is grown?" I asked him looking down at my covered stomach.

"It kind of is you're pregnant again" he said thinking I was having another baby.

"I don't know, I'll have to go and ask the doctor while I take macros third checkup" I said getting off the bed "well if you are then I can't wait to have another member to add in the family" he said, I smiled at him softly and kiss him and began to talk about the job I got for a movie, he was happy that I was going back to work soon he question of who was going to watch the baby I answer it, saying the nanny or my parents will do it. He agreed to that and said "yes" about me going back to work.

"Well I think it's time for our son to take a bath" I said grabbing him, as I carried him to the bathroom and turn the light on.

"Care if I help" Carlos asked me helping me to wash Marcos.

"Not at all come on grab his seat, you hold him I will wash him" I said as we both start to clean Marcos.

Okay I'm sorry that it toke me so long to update, but I had a good reason, you see I had to make up some work to bring my algebra grade up so I would be back in this web; anyway btr lost two to kca awards :-( I was shock that they lost, well next time I will vote a lot, and while I was reading some stories I wasn't old about some awards that fan fiction had can anybody tell me before, I kill myself lol just kidding, but seriously tell me I wasn't told about it, and BIG TIME RUSH IS COMING TO CHICAGO B96 PEPSIE SUMMER BASH WOOOOOOO!

READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 am I really pregnant? Rachel & James pov

7:41 am

As I began getting ready for rehearsals, I saw my girlfriend Rachel getting ready to pick up Stephanie from her house to the hospital; I put down my cuda hair spray and, went to see what Rachel was doing.

"Hey baby were still on for dinner tonight right" I ask coming into the room from the bathroom, I knew today was our 2/3 anniversary of being together.

"Yeah I can't wait, where you're taking me tonight" she said putting on her white zip up sweater.

"It's a surprise babe make sure you'll be here at 5:30 okay" I said to her putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, now hurry I don't want you Gustavo to yell at you and make you stay an hour at rehearsals"she said giving me a kiss on the cheek, I smiled at her, and knew I only had 20 minutes left till I had to go at 8, I kiss her and left out of the door I grab my coat and keys to my car, it was a silver grey viper it was a birthday gift from, my best friends we all got each other a car, for the big time rush car we thought of giving it to Katie, she had admires it when me, Kendall and Carlos finally got our licenses, she asked can we take her rides around somewhere in L.A., I unlocked my door and hoped in and closed it, I place the key in the ignition and left. Once I was out of my neighborhood I went up to the highway and went full speed till I got to my exit, I saw a lot of people out in the sidewalks already in the sun, it was the middle of summer once I saw rouque records, I pull up at the parking lot seeing Carlos and Logan's car there I got out, locked it. And went didn't have a child yet, I felt jealous when inside I saw my friends talking about babies, me and Rachel were the only ones in the group, I felt left out, I didn't think the guys knew.

"Hey James" Carlos and Logan greeted me.

"Hey guys, where's Kendall" I said back to my friends, I look around not seeing my best friend here yet.

"Yeah he probably still at his place, with Jo" Logan said sitting on the floor.

"Yeah so how's Camille doing" Carlos said to Logan.

"She's doing great" he answers back to him and then looked at me "so James, where you taking Rachel to today".

"Well first a fancy restaurant in Hollywood the new one, next to the flower shop then a boat ride, out on the sea, I'm going to pop the question under the moonlight" I said explain how tonight me and soon to be fiancée.

"Oooo fancy Mr. Diamond very fancy" Logan said in an accent, and moving his head a little.

"Yes indeed very romantic, can we have a peek of the ring" Carlos said in a stupid accent, I laugh and went to my bag and grabbed the box that I was about to give to Rachel…

this part 1 okay, part 2 will come soon...i hope anyway i hope you guys review my story thats the only way to see if im doing good, and i have a future story coming up its call "big time bloopers", see you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 am I really pregnant? James & Rachel pov part 2

A/n: I am truly deeply sorry for not updating! I'm sorry for taking so long! Please if you are mad at me, don't hesitate yelling at me, I dissevered it! But don't worry; the next chapter will come very soon! So please if you want you can leave this story if you're mad at me for making you wait a lot. I was having problems with family, because my sister got mad at me for unknown reason, and says 'my lab top doesn't work' but it did so I ask my other sister and ask if I can use her, but she didn't have Microsoft. My parents announced that we were moving to Naperville, so after that my mom and dad said they were getting me a lab top, but my sister found out and said she would be putting up her stupid computer, that had no internet at all…so am I forgiven a bit? ? So please in joy this chapter.

And went back where Carlos and Logan were they looked up at me, I toss the box to Logan, he catch it and open the box, his jaw drop so did Carlos he then closed it. I grabbed it and place it in my gym bag , I then grabbed a water bottle out and open it and spray on them out of there shock, they snapped out they looked confuse not sure what happened they turn to each other and turn back to me.

"Hey! What you did that for?" they both said to me at the same time, they looked back at each other then me and folded there arms.

"Oh yeah, where did you get it, I have never seen a ring like that before" Logan said waiting to know where I got it from.

"oh its customize, my cousin Amy her husband makes jewelry like rings, bracelets, necklaces, watches, and earrings and other kinds, so I call my cousin and ask can Ricky make a engagement ring that nobody can make so he went up for the challenge, it toke him 4 weeks to do it, he owns some several mines in California and Arizona lucky he didn't charge me 50 million dollars" I explained to them by the time I was done our dance instructor came.

"alright boys you'll be singing and dancing for 4 months with also interviews, but that doesn't matter right no…..where's Kendall" Mr.X said pacing but notice we were missing Kendall, we all shrugged, but saw Kendall coming out of the door he was sweating and trying to catch his breath.

"Um Kendall why are you late"

"Sorry...Mr.X...My...Girlfriend…Jo...is having…a...Baby..." he said trying to explain to Mr.X.

"Kendall I know already okay, I'm happy for you but if you have to support the baby, you need to work, work equals money and money will get you the support, support will be for Jo and the baby okay so just relax and go to your spot was behind on schedule, let's review música muestro!"

*Rachel pov*

As I arrived to Carlos and Stephanie's place, I honked the horn 2 times and waited till I saw Stephanie with Marcos in her arms covered in a soft white blanket that looked like it wasn't thick she was wearing some black jeans with white heels with a long sleeve white blouse. I unlocked her door and push it open for her, she put Marcos in the back of his caring seat thingy(yes I call the item a thingy!...again!) which she left it yesterday. Making sure he doesn't fall off his place, and was off!

Once we arrive, we both got out and carry Marcos, inside Stephanie handed me Marcos carrying seat to go and check in for her appointment. I went to the waiting room and sit down and put Marcos next to me I look for magazine to read, Stephanie came sitting next to me checking on Marcos.

"So, if you are pregnant, how are you going to tell James" she said to me, I groan knowing if I tell James.

" I don't know I'm a little scared, what if he leaves me with the baby and be with another girl" I said, I knew James would never do that to me, he loves me a lot no matter what.

"Rachel, James would never do that to you, if he does, I would kill him for leaving you and his child, and I don't care if Carlos, Kendall or Logan try to stop me" Stephanie said, she was right, I chuckled when she was going to kill him.

"Thanks Stephanie you're the best" I said looking down at a sleeping Marcos.

"What are best friends for" she said with a smile, we then saw Camille and jo coming in going to the counter to sign in they wave at us and came toward us.

"Hey Stephanie, Rachel" Jo said.

"Hey Rachel, hey Stephanie" Camille greeted

"Hey, are you two having an appointment to" I question the two pregnant girls shock there heads, I looked at Stephanie.

"You're here for your appointment Rachel they sign in your name" she said.

"Wait, so your not here for Marcos and your appointment" I try to see to put them in order.

"Yeah I do have two, besides your kind of showing anyway" she said, pointing down at my stomach, I look down and started to blush.

"Okay, but you girls should have told me about this, and I am not!"I said coving my stomach.

"Rachel Montgomery" the nurse called out my name "and Stephanie king the doctor will see you now" the nurse call me and Stephanie got up so did she picked up Marcos, Jo and Camille stand up, and followed us we all went into a room together. The nurse came in and told us to sit on the board "the doctor will be here soon" and left we waited for minutes then heard a knock on the door rivaling a blonde headed woman that came to her shoulders she was wearing a white polo with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello I'm doctor Megan, so which one of you girls are Stephanie king" she ask one of us putting her clipboard down. "I'm Stephanie king" my best friend said, raising her hand. "Okay it said here you want to see if your pregnant okay, then ill need a urine sample from you" grabbing a cup from the cupboard, tossing it to Stephanie which she catch it "and which girl is Rachel" Turing to us, I raised my hand up "okay it also said you also want to know if your pregnant when Stephanie is done in the bathroom I need you to do the same" tossing a plastic cup too and left I knew this was going to be a long day.

*boys*

"(Oh)

Wherever the wind is blows me

Your still the one and only

Girl on my mind

Baby know

There anit no one better

So always remember

Girl your mine!

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone

And I can hardly take another goodbye Baby wont be long

And you're the one that waiting on

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone

(Hello)

Girl I be thinking about you

Worldwide (3x)

Girl I be thinking about you

Worldwide (3x)

Girl I be thinking about you

Yes I may

Meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry

Cause you have my heart, yeah"

"Dogs that was halfway awesome you earn a 20 minute break, when your done were going to review for our someday and superstar, so yeah, rest" Gustavo said leaving the record booth, the boys were exhausted by dancing and signing they fell to the floor catching there breaths, sweating all over there body (picture it, there shirts soaked on sweat, showing a bit of there bodies…hot and sexy!).

"I...Can't...Feel….my…legs!" Logan cried out, thinking he just disconnected his legs.

"Got…a...Idea…"the blonde boy said to his friends that couldn't move there limbs "FRIEGHT TRAIN" yelling got the big muscular African-American dude he came in the room seeing the boys lifeless on the floor.

"Yeah boys" he said in a dark soft deep voice. (IDK! How it sounds like...Sue me why don't you, if I make a mistake, its bin a while)

"We…can't…move" James said helpless on the floor.

"Can you…carry…us" Carlos said wined like a baby.

"Sure guys" he said, he carefully put James and Kendall over his shoulders and grabbed Logan and Carlos foots dragging to the couch, he sat them there and left "LISA" the four boys scream for there assistant that was Kelly's cousin.

Yeah guys, what you need" she said running to them.

"Water…lots of...Water" the four hockey players said, she ran to get water for 12 minutes later, she came with freight train caring buckets of water, he helped her take the boys shoes and socks off, which were very stinky! And raised the bucket of water and let there feet drop in the bucket that made them happy and gave water bottles to the boys. "Thanks" "welcome" and left.

"I think I can't feel my toes" Carlos wine trying to move his feet, while it was in the bucket.

"I think I need to go to the spa with Jo today" Kendall said opening his bottle of water, drinking all the water out of it.

"Boy I hope we sing someday and superstar not dance it, I can't move my legs!"(FYI there legs are fine, there to tried) James said poring water on his now wet face and hair.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I can't feel my body, I need to get in a hot tub when I get home, if I can drive myself home" (again FYI there bodies are fine too…you now what next time when I write a btr fic, I'm just saying they not, if you writers question me too much, not saying you are, just saying).Logan said spraying water to his head and body till he felt wet.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something" the pretty pretty boy said, to his best friends.

"Sure James, what's the problem" Kendall began.

"Well for some reason, this week, Rachel has change, I don't know what's wrong with her, and she throws up a lot and she's nauseas I'm corner about her" James explain to his friends, the three boys knew what was going on with his girlfriend they smile at the thought of it, as for James he was confuse of what his friends were smiling about.

"James, I think Rachel could be pregnant dude" logn said to James.

"You sure Logan? It could be something else like the flu or…." He said, raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"James, Logan is right, when Stephanie had Marcos she had the same symptoms'" carols said cutting off James.

"Yeah the same with Jo" Kendall said too.

"well I guess you right guys, once I think about it, it seems so that Rachel is having a baby" wow a mini combination of me and Rachel, James thought to him self, as he pictures a little newborn in his soon to be wife's arms.

"So when your going to pop the 'question' to your lady" Kendall question the pretty pretty boy, as he did quotation emphasize the word 'question'.

"Tonight on my yot (sorry idk how to spell the stupid but, again I'm sorry) the S.S. awesome" he said about what's going to happen tonight.

"I still can't believe you got a yot from that movie you did with Camille" Carlos wined about a movie that James and Camille were in it was a adventure and romance movie about a brother saving his kidnap sister from a criminal that tries to kill her at the end, but the criminal dies and the sister is saved. (I was inspired by the movie the marine, that john cena is in it, if you seen it, you know how it goes, but if not I suggest you see it. The only thing is different is the movie, him and this other girl are a couple but, my version is a bro-sis thing…so yeah back to story).

"Hey what can I say" does a hair flip "I have a gift" in a deep husky doing his James moment with his hands, the boys laugh at there friend hysterically they then heard some foot steps coming, where they were, it was Gustavo and Kelly.

"Dogs back to the dance studio NOW!" Gustavo said to the boys, fun, they groan in pain with there answers.

"come on boys, we know your tried from all that signing and dancing, remember next week you can relax all you want that week, besides we want to make sure you guys have it down pack" Kelly said to them refreshing what happen the last time of an incident happen.

"Kelly, Gustavo please we know all the songs by heart and the chorography down so please let us rest" Kendall said standing while his feet were in the bucket. "So if you excuse us we are going to relax, and see if we can get our energy back" Kelly and Gustavo looked at each other and smiled and knew how to get the boys up and ready.

"Okay fine we give up" "you boys can lie there and be lazy all you want" they said and left, Kelly pull out her phone and text her cousin Lisa the 16 year old, she was Kelly and the boys assistant. Whatever the boys needed something they would call Lisa. She was 5'2 tall with short black kind of curly hair; she looked like Kelly and her mom.

While Lisa got a text from Kelly she knew how to get the boys up, she walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, taking out a big bowl of chocolate pudding, she close the fridge up and grab a spoon as she head out to where the boys were.

"Mmmm! Hey boys" Lisa spoke, scooping another peace of chocolate pudding, greeting the boys.

"Um what are you eating there Lisa" Logan said to her, staring at the chocolate pudding.

"Chocolate pudding mmm! Very good pudding" she said taking another scoop of the chocolaty goodness!

"Um hey Lisa" Carlos said as he started to drool at the beauty that was in the African-American girl arms.

"Yeah Carlos, what's wrong" she said to the Latino dude.

"Can I-mean we have some of the pudding please" he said not taking his eyes off at the bowl that was filled in creamy goodness.

"Sorry guys but its mine, all mine! I would love to share this pudding, but I can't. I'm sorry guys" she said to them and left "but were your boss Lisa we can tell you what we want and you give it to us" James stopped her. "Now give us the bowl" the four of them said.

"Make me" she snapped, placing a hand on her hip. "Okay, will give you five minutes to give us the pudding, if not were coming for you, so 5" James threatening Lisa, she shrugged and kept eating the pudding. "4" "3" "2" "don't make us do it", and Lisa walked away "1" the boys said standing up and started to run but, had fallen on the for, spilling the water on the floor, also they all had notice there feet were still in the buckets, they got off the floor and free there feet's and ran to where Lisa was. They searched every where, except the dance studio they look to make sure , Kendall open the door and came in followed by James, Carlos, and, Logan the room was dark they couldn't tell where they were. The lights came on; they saw Mr. X and Lisa, both taking a scope of pudding they turn and saw freight train, Kelly, and Gustavo, at the door blocking it. "Dogs we'll give you all the pudding you want, if you finish the rehearsal" "deal" Gustavo and Kelly said to them, the boys nodded to there deal, and went back to practicing.

*girls*

"Okay, I got your results here, you ready" the doctor said to Rachel and Stephanie, they nodded "well congratulations Stephanie and Rachel your pregnant" she said to the girls, both girls were happy that there were having kids. After the appointment, things were good, but were the begging for problems…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 telling James (Rachel pov)

As I was putting on my last finishing touches for my anniversary, I heard the shower went off. I knew James was done and was ready to pretty himself up for today, I look at the clock 6:39. I got up and went to my closet to get my dress that was a strapless that stop above my knees (idk I'm making this dress up!). The color was Caribbean blue. I quickly put it on and put my stilettos silver heels. Once I was done I heard the door open, seeing James in his nice tuxedo with his hair comb so nicely, I smile at him, he whistle while walking up to me.

"Well Miss Montgomery, I believe it is time to for us to go to dinner" James said putting his arms around me.

"I believe so Mr. Diamond" I said he twirl me around like a princess I laugh at it once we put on our jackets, we left and went to fancy de Amor (_means love_) the most romantic and yet already the most great places in L.A. can have. James ordered the steak with cook vegetables and a glass of sparkling drink (_I really don't know the name of some fancy drink. I try a drink that is very different but_ _forgot the name_) 'thank god he isn't old enough to get drink' I thought to myself, I had the Italian pasta with a salad on the side, with the same drink.

"So, James how you feel about me having a baby?" 'I hope he doesn't brake up with me' I thought to myself looking down at my plate.

"Good, why you ask" he said taking a bite of his steak.

"Well, I, um um um" I said trying to get the words out of my mouth, James looked at me confuse face, I toke a deep breath and close my eyes and said it. "James I'm, I'm pregnant" I then felt his hand on my head on my cheek. I flinch, I started to think he was about to hurt me, I slowly open my eyes he put his hand back and smiled at me.

"Rachel baby, listen to me don't be scared or sad, I'm happy that your having a baby I really am" he said to me, I looked into his eyes and knew he was really happy about me. "Come on I have a surprise for you" he said to me once we got the check, we both head off to where my surprise was. We arrived at a dock, the sun was going down fast, we got out of the car, James tossed me a blind fold, I looked at him confuse "here let me help you and remember it's a surprise" he came and gently pull me where de was going, it felt my hand drop I turn my head left and right to know what was going on.

"Rachel you can take off your blind fold off" he said to me I undo my blind fold and look down and gasp oh what James doing , he was purposing to me I started to tear up.

"Rachel would you be the honor" he began but I cut him off, while I said "YES" to him, he chuckled and said.

"Can you let me finish please?"

"Oh sorry, continue please" I said apologizing he looks up to my eyes and finish "be the honor of my wife" he finish, while opening the blue velvet box showing a ruby/diamond engagement ring it sparkle under the moonlight, I gasp again and said "YES James, a million times yes!" I said tears of joy poor down he got up and toke the ring , sliding it on my 4th left finger (_I don't know which side, my friend told me this so..Yeah blame her if I'm wrong_), I wrapped my arms around his neck, and felt his around my waist, we were face to face. I slowly move closet to him till our lips meet we kiss passionately we stopped, to catch our breaths I then knew we were in his boat, the S.S. awesome in the water a couple of meters from the dock. We kept looking into each others eyes then all of a sudden music play, he chuckled as I giggled.

"Would you like a dance Mrs. Soon to be diamond" he ask me. I laugh and said "yes, yes I would Mr. Diamond" I said and began to dance the night away! It was the greatest night for the both of us…..

* * *

A/n: sorry for my lateness. I was to be addicted listening MSBWU song, and also if you want to talk to me or want to know when I will be updating. I have a twitter its. La_reyna_chave. So follow me! I follow back! And here is some stuff that I will be telling about you about this story. There going to be problems between btr boys and there girls. 1. Its call the 4-way cheating. 2. Kidnapped my ass! Lol I love this name its funny! 3. 4-way labor and I think 4. All hell! Breaks loose! So if you want me to explain, these problems pm me, and they will be covered. And also please read and review once upon time rush. Also this Saturday you will be receiving another new story update! Okay and also I'm sorry if this is short okay, so that's it, and do you know how to delete a facebook page?


	9. Chapter 9

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

I have finally got a labtop and internet so more updations! is that even a word? if not then... my word! if so dam it! lol ok so I will try to update more often. please read and review my story, subscribe or add me into your favorites and enjoy this story.

p.s. sorry for the grammar problems im still learning and editing!

Chapter 9 betting gender

Kendall, Jo, Stephanie, Carlos, Marcos, Logan and Camille were at James and Rachel's place for a cook out. The girls were inside doing what they do and, for the boys..they were outside. James and Kendall cooking up steaks, Logan was seasoning the raw meat and Carlos feeding his son trying to put him to sleep.

"What you want on your burger Carlos" Kendall said, to his Latino americano dude.

"i don't know, surprise me" Carlos said, to Kendall, not taking his eyes off of his son that still was drinking his bottle.

"what about you Logan" James said, turning to his friend.

"put cheeses on mine with bacon on it" Logan answer, wiping his hands with a washcloth.

"okay" the two cooks answer back.

Carlos sighed in boredom, Logan turn to him and ask.

"Whats wrong Carlos?"

"its just Marcos isn't falling asleep, his bottle is almost empty and he's going to be fussy about it" he explain to him.

"don't you think you should tell Stephanie to help you" he said suggesting to Carlos.

"well ya, but while Stephanie is directing a new horror film, and having another child on the way, she has a little time with being a mom spending time with her son" Carlos said taking the bottle from his son and placing it it on the table.

"come on Marcos, why cant you fall asleep... ill give you a dollar if you close your eyes" he ask his son, he had no expression on his face. Logan looked at him and said "Carlos you can bribe a baby"

"your right! 5 dollars and I'll even throw in a little stuff Mario bear (I don't know if there's really one *shrugs*)" Carlos beg to his few months old son to sleep, Marcos only smile and gave a happy giggled. Kendall and James looked at him and smiled ashamedly at there friend.

"Carlos, you know that wont work on Marcos" Kendall said, trying to get his words into his friend head, but then all the boys heard a small yawn. They looked at each other and saw Marcos asleep in his father arms. (wow) Carlos gave a ha! Look to his friends and mouth 'I told you so'.

"hey Camille can you carry the plastic cups to the boys" Stephanie said, asking the brunette girl as she carry two gallons of Hawaiian punch and coca cola.

"yeah sure" Camille said, grabbing the bag of cups.

"Jo hand me the salad" Rachel ask Jo as she past the salad bowl full of salad to Rachel.

"so Rachel, any baby genders you think your having" Camille ask Rachel, as she grabbed the bowl and place them on the tray.

"I don't know. James thinks I'm having a boy but I think it possibly a girl, I don't know yet. I have to call my mom" she answer, giving Jo some kind of pastry.

"so Camille hows 'heart locket' can you give us stuff about Melody and Zeke" Stephanie asked Camille. Taking a chocolate cover strawberry putting it into her mouth.

"yeah Camille, is Melody going to marry with Zeke or not" Jo wined about the soap opera that Camille Roberts, was starring in 'heart locket' it was the number 1# soap opera show that had million of viewers. It was Camille's first soap opera that her agent had gotten her, when she first started the 1st season when she was 17 years old, it was great for her but, for Logan he was jealous of Camille's love interest name Mario smith the Spain/American artist, hey play max the famous soccer player that was in love with melody, play by Camille. Logan still had feelings for Camille and always knew how he didn't like Mario touching and kissing Camille on the show. But Camille kept saying there was nothing between them and never will be.

~flashback~

"Logan will you please listen to me" Camille yelled at Logan, as they were walking in her dressing room.

"why should I listen to you" he yell at me back.

"Because you think I'm in love with Mario, which I 'm not and never will! Logan why cant you listen what I have to say" I said in frustration.

"Because.. because" he hesitated to say the words he was going to say.

"Because what Logan? Tell me and I..." I was cut off by Logan, the kiss was soft, forgiving and full of love (tear :') Camille felt nothing but love in this kiss, she felt her arms around his neck and also his strong arms around her waist, they both broke the kiss to breathe. Camille looked at Logan, into his eyes. She knew she was still in love with Logan, they kept looking at each other.

"Logan, I still love you, and Mario doesn't mean nothing to me. I've always will and forever love you Logan, I'm sorry I yell at you, so...can we start over, as a couple?" she apologize to logie.

"I'm also sorry for not letting you explain what you had to say, and for yelling at you and I would love to have you to be my girlfriend again" he said to her as they stood there together.

"then lets do this while we stop starring each other" she said as she began to kiss Logan, he kissed back. Back as being the most happy couple again.

~flashback~

"sorry girls, I was told not to say a word" she said to them as she went outside, with the plastic cups in her hands follow by Stephanie to the drink bottles with her, then Jo and Rachel follow her. Kendall and Logan went up to them instantly and grab the stuff out of there hands.

"Kendall, you don't have to carry the cheese cake. I can still carry it" Jo explain to Kendall as she sat down next to Camille.

"none sense Jo, I want to do it besides your having a baby, the doctor said you have to take it easy and stop carrying heavy things" Kendall reminded Jo there first trip to the doctor.

"I know but, but Kendall I" she try to say but Kendall interrupted her by saying "no buts Jo period"

"well anyways is Marcos is asleep yet?" Stephanie ask Carlos as she place the bottles on the table.

"yeah he just fell asleep" Carlos answered, placing his sleeping son in Stephanie's arms.

"so Camille, you know what the baby is going be" Kendall ask to Camille.

"Logan said its a girl, I agree with him" she said laying her head on her husband shoulder.

"well I'm thinking it could be a boy" Carlos spoke up.

"I'm with Carlos, dude it looks like it could be a boy" James said, flipping some burgers with Kendall.

"I'm with the party kings" Stephanie said.

"me too" Kendall answered also.

"oh please, I know why, cause when the kids are grown up you" ll put the kids into a hockey team just like you guys" Jo said, looking at Kendall suspiciously that hers, Rachel and Camille's baby are boys.

"pshhhh...what" all the boys said trying to hide the truth.

"your crazy Jo" Kendall said, kissing his girlfriend on top of her head, Jo had a im-not-buying-it look on her face that Kendall saw.

"well I believe that it is a girl" Rachel said.

"what about you Jo" Logan said.

"a girl, but Kendall says its a boy" she said.

"I'm with Jo" said Camille and Rachel.

"me too" Stephanie answer also.

"well my boys say its a boy, right guys" Kendall said, as he place a plate full of ribs and steaks on the table.

"right" James, Carlos and Logan cheered. The girls rolled there eyes of what the boys said. As James place hot dogs and cheeseburgers on table and sat with is fiancee.

They all began to eat the food. "what about you two" Camille ask Stephanie and Rachel, they both thought, and said "boy" which Kendall Logan and Carlos had mutter "yes"

"but I think its a girl" James said, that made the girls "aaww' at him sweetly.

"wow" the three boys said. After the day was over, everybody had went home and relax some more.

add me on facebook: Subice Diamond

twitter: la_reyna_chave


	10. Chapter 10 AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everybody! I know you have been waiting so much to read Big Time Babies, and I will update it! I'm going to finish typing the next chapter today and upload it tomorrow. Also I was wondering if you rushers are interested in reading an original story that I have been working on. Then feel free to go on this link user/MariaQuevedo

Click on that link it will go straight to my page. Also give me a comment, leave a vote and just read.

One thing I love about writing is, I get to bring my imagination out, and share what goes on in my head. So please give me so feed back! It encourages me to keep going and I need it right now. Also I have a twitter La_reyna_chave feel free to follow me. I will follow back. I will try to be more active on there. Thank you and love you!


	11. Chapter 11 Doctor Time (Chapter 10)

Chapter 10 doctor time

**Camille/Logan**

"okay Camille lay down and relax, your husband can take that seat and sit next to you" the doctor said, to Camille. As we enter the room. Camille lay down on the patient bed. I got the chair and carry it, placing it next to her. I sat down and took her hand into mine.

"before we get started, anything you need to know" the doctor continue to speak. Camille looked at me and shrugged, I just smile and kiss her hand.

"Um when am I due?" she ask.

"in January or December" doc said, looking at the chart. "anything else"

"can you tell us the gender" I ask.

"of course, I will" she said, as she brought a tub of gel of some sort and a machine. "alright Camille, lift your top up, so I can pit this on you. Its a little bit cold ok?" Camille nodded and grab her green top and revealed her big belly. The doctor out on her gloves and gently spread the gel on Camille. She jumped other cold touch of the gel. I squeezed her hand gently, making sure I was there for her.

"lets get this started" she said, as turned on the ultra sound. She grab the handle and touch it on Camille stomach, the screen came showing blue and black lines, and a sound coming out. "well Camille and Logan congratulations, your having twins" she said, I turn and saw Camilla eyes became watery about the news. I look at the screen, seeing a little body and another one, we heard their heart beats. "on the left is a boy and right is a girl" "there so beautiful" I said. "the babies body looks good, you can see its head right here and the girl is there. They look good" she said, showing us which is which. She took the handle off Camille stomach and gave her a wipe for the gel. After that, Camille pull down her green top down. I helped her sat up, the doctor put the machine back where it was and cleaned the handle. She went over to the counter and ripped out two pieces of paper and gave them to Camille. "here you go Camille, these are the ultra sound pictures of your twins" she said.

"thank you" we both said, I nodded in agreement, me and Camille handed me the pics. I helped her down the bed. "ok ay that's about it, for today. Come next month okay" she said. I nodded in agreement, me and Camille left the hospital, and got into the car/. I glance at the first one, it had a little baby body in angle and look at the other one. I look at her, she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I turn the car on and left.

**Kendall/Jo**

"Kendall can we go out tonight" Jo said, as we got into my new car and drove straight to the hospital.

"the baby is making you hungry again" I answer answered back, not turning my gaze off the road.

"yup, that sandwich didn't even help" she said.

"i guess so or how about I cook you something special tonight" I said, instead of going out. I would cook her something special.

"yay!" she cheered.

I chuckle of her cuteness, she looked out the window and spoke out. "are we there yet?"

"no, not yet were halfway therr..." I said, but was cut off by Jo singing

I chuckled seeing my darling girlfriend pouted, I looked on the road and turn the car to the hospital parking lot. Jo was looking out still pouting like a two year old, it was cute seeing her like this. I parked the car. Looking at Jo.

"you ready Jo?" I ask.

"hmp" she turn to me, still pouting.

"Jo whats wrong? Are you ok?" I pull her close to me.

"nothing" she said.

"hey, I'm sorry I toke your spot light moment baby. I promise I wont do that again" giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and smile, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Okie I forgive you now"

"alright lets get you check and see how our are little baby doing" Jo nodded and got out of my lap and open her door as I did the same.

As we both walk in the building, Jo went over to the waiting room to sit down.

"Can I help you sir" a nurse ask me.

"Yes me and my girlfriend are here for our 2 o'clock appointment" I said, trying not to stare at the nurse, she had a men/womanish face,. With a brown mole on her left cheek that had three strands of hair sticking out.

"Please state your name" she said.

"Jo Taylor" I said.

"So your the one having the baby...wow" she said, looking at me strangely.

"What! No no no, I'm not having the baby my girl-" I try to say but she cut me off by saying.

"look son, I don't care, just go before I kick your ass out of that spot" she said, I look went to the waiting room and saw Jo reading a magazine. I sat down next to her. I text James knowing that I was board in the waiting room.

-Hey James-

-Whats up-

-Nothing, at the hospital with Jo-

-Oh, that's cool-

-What about you-

-Me and Rachel are about to go to the doc's then shopping for the baby and for her too-

-Well good luck-

-You too dude, I have to go now see ya-

-Ok-

"Who were you texting" Jo ask, I look at her and smiled.

"James" I answered, I put my around her.

"Oh... Kendall" Jo began to speak.

"yeah sweetie, something wrong?"

"no, I'm fine and the baby is too"

"oh ok, so what you need to say"

"well, do you think. I'm going to be a good mom, when the baby comes"

"yes Jo, you'll be the greatest mom to him or her. You will know it, besides my mom and your parents will be there to teach us" I said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She lay ed her head down on my shoulder.

"thanks Kendall and what do you think the baby will be" she ask, looking up to me.

"Well it depends what doc says" I said, we then heard Jo name being call, we got up and went to the room that nurse had lead us.

"Good afternoon Jo, Kendall. Are you two ready for your ultra sound" the doctor said, coming into the room, with a clipboard in his hands.

"Yeah I'm ready" she said.

"Okay, Jo lay down here and we'll start the ultra sound" he said. Jo went up and lay on the bed. I got a chair and sat down next to her.

"Jo I need you to lift up your shirt, so I can spread this on your belly" he said, Jo nodded and lifted her shirt up, she felt a chill down her body. 'Hmm must be the jel'. He then brought the ultra sound machine, he turned it on and put the handle on Jo's stomach. It show a little tiny bodies in Jo... wait I thought and looked closely and saw two bodies, I look down at Jo, she was surprise as me.

"Seems like both you are surprise" doc looked at us.

I felt Jo squeeze my hand hard. I look down and kiss her forehead. She smile at me, I looked at the monitor, seeing the two tiny bodies. It was hard to tell which is going be a boy and girl. I watch down at Jo as she continue to look at the screen, tears coming down from her eyes. "Their beautiful Jo".

Once me and Jo were done at the doctors, he gave us copies of Jo ultra sound. I helped Jo back into the car and letting her sleep on our way home.

**Carlos/Stephanie**

"Carlos honey" Stephanie said, as she undoes her seat belt, as well did I. We both got out of my car. Walking over to the passenger side and open the door.

"Yeah Stephanie, you okay right? Is the baby good? Is Marcos okay? Is he sick? Do you feel any pain?" I began to panic, to see if she was okay or my son Marcos, but was cut off by Stephanie.

"Carlos Carlos I'm fine. So is Marcos and the baby is okay. I'm just kinda of nervous" she said, calming me down. Telling me she was just nervous about the ultra sound today.

"Stephanie, there's nothing to be nervous about, its just an ultra sound, besides we did this before Marcos was born" I said to my girlfriend as I grabbed the stroller from the trunk. Taking my son out the car and into his stroller.

"I know but what if there's something wrong with me and the baby" she said.

"Stephanie trust me, everything will be okay. I promise" I said, with a smile.

"How did I get so lucky to have a great boyfriend like you" she hugged me.

"I know god and faith, had brought us to be lovers" I said, kissing her forehead. We both headed to the hospital, Stephanie went over and toke Marcos over the waiting room, I walk up and signed her in and went over to Stephanie and Marcos. I unbuckle him and pick him up, starting to play with my son.

"Marcos guess what" I said, to my son, as he smile at me.

"Mommy is going to have another baby, are you happy?" I cooed at him, he squeal in joy. "I'll take that as a yes" I began to play with him, while Stephanie watched us.

"Mrs. King, the doctor will see you now" the lady at the front desk called. We both got up and went to the room. I sat on the chair with Marcos still in my arms, Stephanie sat on the patient bed. I heard a whimper and look down, at Marcos who started to cry. I started to calm him down, after minute he kept crying more louder. I then panic.

"Give him to me Carlos, I bet he's hungry" she said, I got up and place him in her. "Pass me his bottle Carlos". I went into the baby bag and grabbed his bottle which was half full. I gave it to Stephanie and began to feed him, but then started to fuss again. I held out my arms and toke him in, humming a song to him.

Once Marcos was asleep, I place him in the stroller and cover the light with the hood and cover him.

"Hello Stephanie Carlos, its great to see you two. How's Marcos doing" Doctor Megan came in with a clipboard in her hand.

"Good, Marcos is 4 months old and learn how to move a little" Stephanie said.

"That's good progress, and I need to give Marcos last shot today, after your next ultra sound She said, looking at her clipboard. Me and Steph both nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I want you to lay down lift up your jersey, Mr Garcia you can bring you and your son and sit next to her if you want" she said, I grabbed the stroller and went to Stephanie side and sat next to her. I stroked her forehead gently soft, as the doctor set up the machine and turn it on, I look down at Stephanie and smiled. She look up and smiled, I felt her jump a little. I look up and saw Megan putting some kind of blue jel on her stomach and grab the handle and turn on the machine. Hearing two heart beats, looking up at Megan, thinking. Was Stephanie having twins? She nodded for an answer. I could feel Stephanie looking at me and waiting for answer. I slowly look down at her and went out the room so I wouldn't wake up Marcos.

"WOOOOOOO! YES! I'M HAVING TWINS! WOOOO!" I scream in joy and start to dance crazy. I didn't care if anybody saw what was I doing. With weird and confusing looks, but that never stopped me from being Carlos Garcia.

Stephanie pov

"Your boyfriend is one of a kind"

"Yes he is, and I love him"

**James/Rachel**

"You sure your okay sweetie" I said looking at my fiancee as we were in the waiting room. Her stomach was starting to show, and had only been one month, seeing Rachel having baby.

"James for the tenth time. I'm fine, besides I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me" she said calming me down. She smile at me and place her hand on top of mine.

"Still you should know I'm not going to worry about you" I said to her kissing her palm, she smiled and kiss my cheek and lean back on her seat.

"So when are we going to tell our parents about the wedding and me having a baby on the way" she said to me. I groan knowing my parents and hers didn't know that we were living together, or even having a baby.

"James their going to find out sooner or later, the only people know is my sister, her husband, our friends, your grandparents and my 14 year old sister and your brother" she said, it gave me a lot of stress and it did sometimes to Rachel too.

"Rachel... honestly...I...I... don't know, when were going to say it to them, give me time I promise you we are going tell them but. Just not now, cause your having a baby and I don't want to put you under a lot of stress" I said she lean her head down on my shoulder

"okay James" she said

"Rachel Montgomery. The doctor is ready to see you now" is the nurse called out, I got up and helped Rachel stand up and walked to the room that the as we get into the room I helped Rachel up and sat on the patient bed. I felt my phone vibrate I took it out and it was Carlos. "I got take this babe, its Carlos" Rachel nodded. I went out of the room. I felt like some eyes were watching me. 'hmm must be Rachel' I thought to myself and went out in the hallway and answer my phone.

"Hello"

"Hey James I got great news"

"Is it that new ultra helmet that there selling in sports authority, that is ten times strong than any other helmet and has an iPod holder and a flip out mirror"

"WHAT! They finally have it?! I thought it comes out next year"

"Carlos, dude. I was just kidding. What was the 'great news'"

"Oh yeah!... um"

"Carlos can you hurry up I cant miss the ultra sound" I said impatiently.

"Oh sorry dude... um yeah I know what I was about to say now" I rolled my eyes.

"Stephanie is having twins wooo!"

"Congratulations Carlos, I'm happy for you and Stephanie"

"Ok... oh Carlos I got to go Rachel needs me"

"Sure thing man see yeah"

"bye" as the other line went dead I put my phone back in my pocket and went back to the room seeing a starring nurse and my mad fiancee. I turn and saw the nurse left the room. I look at Rachel and frown.

"What happen Rae" I said crossing my arms on my chest.

"When you left out the room. I saw her starring at you with goggling eyes, I started to get angry at her, she then walk around like a puppy waiting for its owner. When you finally came in I clear my throat and she left" she explain what happen. I chuckled a bit seeing that Rachel was annoyed about every desperate fan girl wanted date big time rush.

"Rachel don't worry about her, I'm not going to leave you, besides that nurse is so not my type of girl" locking my eyes with hers.

"Then what is your type" she ask teasingly. I smiled cupping her face and the other resting on her stomach.

"One that has long brown hair, with a light tan skin and the most amazing brown eyes and has a great personality that I love" I respond, she started to blush a bit. Kissing her nose and forehead. Hearing a door open and close. I look over my shoulder to see Doctor Megan with her clipboard in her hand.

"Hello Rachel, its good to see you. This must be your husband" she said, reaching her hand out to me. I shake her hand.

"I'm her fiancee, soon to be husband" I corrected her, she nodded as a response.

"So Rachel your ready for your ultra sound" She ask. Pulling a machine over to us. She walk over to cabinet and grab a jar with gloves.

"Ok so what I'm going put on you will be cold" Rachel nodded as Megan came over and place the jel on her stomach. She turn the machine on with her glove cover hand, taking the handle she gently place it on Rachel belly. All I could hear was a few heart beats coming. I smile and thought what was inside of Rachel.

"Congrats you two"

* * *

I'm leaving it here! FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE AND UP! I had to take some parts out, but if your interested in wanting to see it... I'll do a blooper chapter. Yeah so I think this the most longest chapter I have ever done... I think, but I wrote this chapter a few years ago. Also what do you think Rachel is having? Twins? Triplets? anyone take a guess? Anyway leave a comment, add me as a follow or a fav! Same for the story. and I will see you... next week? love you!

Twitter: La_reyna_chave #BigTimeBabies

Wattpad: user/MariaQuevedo

Sorry for grammar, I still suck and I'm working on it.


End file.
